vandersarfandomcom-20200213-history
Fulham
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Jump to: navigation, search Fulham Football Club (pronounced /ˈfʊləm/) is an English professional football club based in Fulham, in the London Borough of Hammersmith and Fulham. Founded in 1879, they celebrated their 125th anniversary in 2004, and are in the top tier of English football, the Premier League. Fulham are the oldest professional football team in London, usually considered to have been founded in 1879 (though the semi-professional Cray Wanderers are the oldest team in London still in existence).2 The club spent much time in the old First Division through the 1960s but never gained any major honours. In 1975, as a Second Division team, they contested the FA Cup final for the only time in their history, losing 2–0 to West Ham United, the Fulham side that day containing former Hammers great Bobby Moore. Fulham qualified for the UEFA Cup in 2002 by winning the Intertoto Cup, beating Bologna 5–3 in the final over two legs. In the UEFA Cup, they won through two rounds before being defeated by Hertha Berlin. In the mid-1990s they had a brief spell in the former Fourth Division, but within less than a decade, they advanced into the top flight, their new millionaire chairman, Mohamed Al-Fayed, playing a crucial role. In 2009, Fulham had their highest-ever finish in the top-flight, coming 7th to qualify for Europe once again. The club has produced many British greats including Johnny Haynes, George Cohen, Bobby Robson, Rodney Marsh and Alan Mullery. They play at the historic Craven Cottage, their home since 1896, a riverside ground on the banks of the River Thames in Fulham, having spent two years at Loftus Road while Craven Cottage was undergoing renovations to bring it up to Premier League standards. The club's training ground is located near Motspur Park (and was where Chariots of Fire among others was filmed), where Fulham's Academy is also situated, including a mini-stadium where the reserves play. Fulham currently has a partnership agreement with the Boston Red Sox, an American baseball club .3 Arguably, their most memorable moment in recent history was on 18 March 2010 when they overturned a 3–1 aggregate deficit against the Italian club and former European champions Juventus to win 5–4 on aggregate after a 4–1 home victory in the UEFA Europa League competition. Staduim Craven Cottage is the name of a football stadium in the Hammersmith and Fulham area that has been the home ground of the association football team Fulham F.C. since 1896. After major refurbishment work was carried out in 20042, the grounds capacity has increased gradually from 22,000 to its current capacity of 25,700. Fulham have recorded three record attendances in the 2009-2010 season, in their 0-1 loss to Arsenal and their 3-1 and 3-0 victories over Liverpool and Manchester United respectively, each of which drew full capacity crowds.345 It is located next to Bishop's Park on the banks of the River Thames. 'Crave Cottage' was originally a royal hunting lodge and has history dating back over 300 years. The stadium has been used by the Australian national football team for some friendly matches due to a large expat population living in England (mainly in London). The Republic of Ireland national football team also played two games at the venue during the construction of the Aviva Stadium.